Underdepths
The Underdepths are ruled by cruel demons, as well as a population of elf demons that abandoned their forest homeland for the promise of ultimate power.The Underdepths units do one thing and they do it very well: they deliver pain and punishment. Their key stat is damage, and are populated with some of the hardest hitting melee champions in the game. If you enjoy playing hard-hitting close-combat units, The Underdepths may be the faction for you. 15/15: Champions you control with a maximum range of 3 or less receive a +2 DMG buff. Champions you control with a maximum range above 3 receive a +1 DMG buff. Full Faction: Champions you control with a maximum range of 3 or less receive a +4 DMG buff. Champions you control with a maximum range above 3 receive a +2 DMG buff. History The Underdepths was one of the original six factions that were released with the game. Their faction bonus has changed over the course of the game, originaly "Champions you control receive a +5 DMG buff.", this was eventuallly changed to "Champions you control with a maximum range of 3 or less receive a +5 DMG buff. Champions you control with a maximum range above 3 receive a +2 DMG buff." and now rests at "Champions you control with a maximum range of 3 or less receive a +4 DMG buff. Champions you control with a maximum range above 3 receive a +2 DMG buff.". Story Long ago, a group of demons deep from the underground land of Sheoul made its way to the surface of the Forest, seeking to gain an edge in a war that was happening deep beneath the world. Once above the surface, they harnessed the power of the sun causing a cataclysmic shift in the planet that would change the surface of the world forever. This event would be known as the "Separation". Afterwards, the demons dissapeared from the world for thousands of years. Feeling the Seperation had been caused in punishment for their mis-use of the Nora, the elves formed a political body called "The Eternal Circle" to prevent such a situation from happening again. As time went on, it became clear that not all of the elves agreed with the heavy-handed approach of the Eternal Circle, and soon a splinter faction known as the Nefari came into existence. The Nefari advocated that the Nora of the region belonged to everyone, and that the Eternal Circle was placing unjust restrictions on its use. A non-violent struggle of ideals was waged for quite some time, leading the Nefari to take up home in a series of tunnels that had been discovered following the Seperation (unknowingly, these were the same that the Demons had used to gain access to the surface). Unfortunately, the Catastrophe would seal the entrance to these tunnels, trapping the Nefari in the tunnels. Over time, the surviving Nefari gave up on the idea of being rescued by the Eternal Circle, and began to explore deeper into the caves of the Underdepths hoping to find some means of escape. It would be over 50 years before they would emerge back on the surface with an army of demons to strike down the elves that had abandoned them for dead. The creatures of the Underdepths are many, and unlike anything found on the surface. The most powerful inhabitants are the exiled demons from the land of Sheoul, who rule over their remaining minions through their powerful ability of mind control. The Bok are a vicious group of lesser demons that once were used to protect the deeper regions of the Underdepths from the surface world, but now have also come to be primary rulers of the Nefari. The Underdepths is additionally inhabited by a great variety of creatures that can only be described as terrible horrors and monsters. Lastly, the Nefari are the newest race to call the Underdepths home. Their years of being trapped in the caves, made the Nefari very susceptible to the Demon's influence, who were quite content with fanning the flames of their hatred for the surface elves. They are now corrupt versions of elves who have filled their heads with hatred and revenge. They wish to annihilate the Forest, and the Demons have been more than content to help. Bonus Like all other factions Underdepths players recieve a font bonus in addition to their faction bonus. The Underdepths font bonus is considered one of the weakest in the game. It is as follows "The closest areas facing towards your opponents shrine become lava. Enemy champions that enter your deployment zone take 2 fire damage, at the begining of each turn all enemy champions within your deployment zone take 2 fire damage." One benefit of this bonus is that it will destealth stealthed enemies that enter your deployment zones. Packages Sony Online Entertainment offers two pre-packaged sets of Underdepths runes in the marketplace. The Underdepths Starter packs contains Champions Bok Gatekeeper x2 Bok Guardian x2 Deep Elf Assassin x2 Deep Elf Mercenary Deep Elf Priestess x2 Gahlroon x2 Goblin Archer x2 K'lzik Nefari Reaper x2 Sheoul Demon Succubus Spells Demolish Mindstorm x2 Sacrifice x2 Shatter Shattered Nerves x2 Relics Fire Ruby x2 Mark of Sheoul Equipments Helm of Chaos The Underdepths Commons Starter Pack contains Champions Corrupted Cultist x2 Deep Elf Mercenary x2 Fire Elemental x2 Imp x2 Nightmare x2 Scorpic x1 Shadow Master x2 Redcap Twins x2 Undertortoise x1 Spells Shatter x2 Fire Blast x2 Shadow x2 Coward’s Reach x2 Demolish x1 Relics Lava Trap x2 Nefari Exchange x1 Equipments Shield of Flame x2 Underdepths Champions Overall, champions from The Underdepths have higher damage than champions from other factions. They are known for the massive amount damage they can pump out per turn. Though they lack the standard healing champions that other factions have. List of Underdepths Runes Category:Underdepths